Uruki
Uruki (Uruki) real name King Limdo Rowun (女宿 ロウン·リムド, Roun Rimudo), (Fuuzanki Rimudo) is the first Genbu Celestial Warrior Takiko meets and as well as the crown prince of Hokkan, but was hunted down because of a fake prophecy given by the oracle 1. Though he initially appears refusing to join Takiko, they eventually fall in love with each other. Limdo, as a celestial warrior, has the ability to change his gender. "Rimudo" has killed 1000 people with his Wind Power and is wanted althroughout the world of the book. He is reffered in great variety: Wind Demon, Outlaw, etc. Uruki shows to change very greatly throughout the prequel, considering that he realizes the value of love and friends at the end. As of Chapter 36, Temudan crowns him the new emperor and king of Hokkan, along with Takiko. Character Due to his conflicted and harsh childhood, Uruki is honestly somewhat prickly. The times where he acts his age -- immature and carefree -- are few and far in between. Most of the time, he is calm and collected to the point where it's chilling and is quick to say harsh words if that's what he feels is best. After all, here is someone who was incredibly eager to abandon the girl who would later become the love of his life at the beginning of the series once she'd outlived her usefulness to him at that point in time, asking her if she'd like to be the 1,001th person to be killed by him. When Uruki loves someone, he loves with all his heart, fights wildly to protect them, and grieves deeply if that person is lost. He doesn't have much interest in the other warriors, and has instead made Takiko the center of his universe, despite their initial rocky relationship. It was Soruen who encouraged him to respect his feelings for Takiko, and to confess his love, which he does in Chapter 14. He wants their relationship to be that between a man and a woman, rather than the formal relationship between warrior and priestess. Uruki is a character that undergoes major character development all throughout the prequel. At first, he was just a happy-go-lucky rebel who abandons Takiko and a sly and cunning sort of person, but as the story progresses on, he is always fighting deeply to protect others especially Takiko. But despite his feelings, he does not want Takiko to remember the love they share because he knows that the climax will force Takiko and him to be separated, so if he kisses her whole-heartedly, he tells her to forget about it the days to come and it's just for that night. Uruki is a rather conflicted person. He's in love with the woman who's forced him to accept a destiny that he never wanted, he seeks revenge against his own father, and similarly, he acts very angry even though he's really one of the most kind people in the series. Appearance Due to the harsh climate of Hokkan, he is extremely pale. His facial features comprise mainly of long bronze-brown hair tied behind him in a basic manner; regardless of gender. Uruki has tranquil aqua-blue eyes, has a regular build for a man his age, and has a stern body. He wears a variety of clothing althroughout the prequel series. He switches into a woman when he joins the Kutou Special Taskforce and when Hien and Shigi are around, until the day when he reveals to them that he is Uruki and quits teaming up with the Kutou Special Taskforce when he realizes the importance of protecting Hokkan. Sometimes, he may be unaware when he transforms into a woman — though he knows when he wants to use his wind power he needs to switch to a woman. Story Background and early life Rimudo is the crown prince of Hokkan, the son of Lord Temudan. After his birth, there was a prophecy that said he would kill his father, and so he was to be killed. The Wakaosa family, traditional guardians of the royal family, was instead asked by his mother to protect him, and so Rimudo was raised as part of the Baku tribe with Soruen and Tauru who became his adopted family. He would love to kill his father, and has attempted to do so on serval occasions. He seems to have no interest in the politics of his royal family, and destests them for the way the live and the cruel things they do to not only their family, but their country. He was eight when he discovered he was a warrior- Tauru was killed, and he in turn killed everyone around with his cutting wind. He has power over wind either attacking or a sort of teleportation, and when he fights, he seems to move like the wind itself. But whenever his symbol appears on his chest he turns into a woman. At this time, the emperor, fearing for his own life, tried to have his son killed. Rimudo's mother, however, saved him by sending him to live with a man named Tauru and his son, Soruen, who had served the royal family for generations. Things were peaceful enough for a little while. Rimudo was taught to live with pride befitting a prince of the Royal Family, and he lived a nice life in a small village with Soruen and his father. Seven years after Rimudo had been taken from the palace, however, the village was attacked and Tauru was killed. Confused and afraid, Rimudo used his powers for the first time and killed many people. Rimudo was still very confused, and asked Soruen why Tauru had to die. It was then that Soruen told him about the prophecy, and that it was his own father that was trying to kill him. From that day onward, Rimudo became a totally different person. He hated his powers and hated himself, blaming himself for the death of Tauru, but continued to use the powers of Uruki to kill. It was because of that that he gained the nickname "Fuzanki Rimudo", or basically Wind Demon, from killing 1,000 people. He was eventually caught, though it seems as if this was a purposeful tactic on his and Soruen's part, and pretended to give in to the death penalty so that he could escape to Kutou and start a new life, but he ran into Takiko instead. The rest, as they say, is history, and is covered in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. The impact of Rimudo's past on his present is severe. Because it was the whole prophecy of the priestess that doomed him in the first place, he is, at first, very bitter towards Takiko. He wants nothing to do with her or the other seishi, believing that his only purpose in life is to kill his father. Rimudo has a hard time opening up and trusting in others, because anybody could be an assassin after him. In short, the painful lessons he learned in the past are hard to unlearn. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Introduction and Meeting When Takiko is whisked away to an unknown place, a snowy and cold place, Rimudo is seen tied up into a large tree, awaiting his execution as a woman. When monsters appear, Takiko attacks, and the girl saves her using his Wind Power. Rimudo collapses but Takiko and Rimudo spend a night in a nearby inn. In the middle of the stay Rimudo is revealed to be a boy instead who is one of the celestial warriors. Apparently, Uruki journeys with Takiko, with a little rivalry with Tomite. On the process, his attendant and brother-figure Soruen explains his backstory and history. Within this time, Uruki is seen to have changed very greatly. He greatly protects Takiko and his friends, despite double-siding and joining the Kutou Special Taskforce. Search Soruen's death The Underground Battle and ascend to the throne Gallery For Uruki's Kagami no Miko Gallery, see Gallery:Uruki/Kagami no Miko. References *The oracle gave off a fake prophecy after Emperor Tegiru payed her so that Temudan would not have his son succeed the throne, as told in the 34th chapter. Quotes *(To Soruen about Tauru) Why?! Why did Tauru have to die?! *(To Takiko) Hey! You wanna be number 1001? *(To Takiko) See ya. *(To Tomite) Like you're one to talk, you idiot. *''Taki? Oh, all right, I'm Taki, I remember.'' *''Hmph. Taki, huh? Why did I think of that girl all of a sudden?'' *(About Takiko) Takiko..please don't leave me. I'll do anything, so please! *''Forget about this all. Just forget about it.'' *''This kiss is only for this night, just this night.'' *''Takiko.'' *''The scent of Toka...no! That's impossible!'' *(About Temudan) Temudan Rowun. That bastard is...my father. Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Royalty